<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A light in the darkness (through the window) by tithen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181788">A light in the darkness (through the window)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tithen/pseuds/tithen'>tithen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tithen/pseuds/tithen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart i did for the fourth chapter of YamBits's A Light in the Darkness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins &amp; Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A light in the darkness (through the window)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamBits/gifts">YamBits</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572083">A Light in the Darkness</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamBits/pseuds/YamBits">YamBits</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now Sam lay, holding Frodo in his arms. Everyone thought he was so very brave, but Sam knew the truth of it. If he was truly brave then he would have long ago confessed his feelings. But it wasn’t so bad. Frodo loved him, trusted him, wanted to curl up in his arms. They lived and worked together. They’d built a life together. He ought to be happy with that.<br/>
<br/>
And he was happy. But those feelings grew everyday even so. And now, with something coming to threaten Frodo once more, the feelings sharpened into something that made Sam desperate. He looked over Frodo’s head to the window and beyond the small twinkling stars.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Elbereth</em><em>,</em> he thought, <em>your light touched me once when I had great need to protect him. Will you let me invoke your name again?</em><br/>
<br/>
Sam gazed at the stars for a long time, until sleep finally found him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(i know i already posted this everywhere else ages ago, sorry)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>